A Messed up wedding
by Dizzy Sun
Summary: A bride has to be happy on her wedding day right? Well that's not the case for Bella Swan. She is being forced. She is in love with a different man. then Renee comes into picture and everything that Bella and Charlie have tried to keep a secret suddenly gets known by the pack and the Cullen's. Bella gets left by everybody she loves. She has to decide what her choice is. What will?
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter one: Bella pov**

Alice dressed me in a long satin dress. I can't help but feel terrible. I still didn't know where Jacob was, he was my guest of honor. My lover. But I couldn't be with him. No, I had do follow my duty. I need to become immortal. I wouldn't ever get killed. Unless I get burned. That's what I needed. immortality. As I walk down the isle, my hand in Charlie's, I can't help but cry. I can't do this. "I can't do this." I whisper so only supernatural can hear. I know that the pack is here. "Come on, you need to do this." Charlie encouraged. "I can't dad." I whisper. Me being my clumsy self. I wasn't watching where I was going and trip and fell. "Bella?" Edward ran up to me. "I'm okay." I say and run out. Charlie, and the Cullen's follow me. I run deeper into the forest. I couldn't just couldn't do it. I fell and tripped on my dress and fell. "You running away from you wedding?" A familiar voice asks. "Jacob?" I ask. There is a chuckle. I get up and hug him. "Oh Jacob." I say. "You didn't think I would miss you wedding would you?" He asked smiling. But I knew that he was still in pain. "Jacob I am so sorry." I say. "For what?" He asks. "Everything, getting married, lying." I sob. "Don't cry, you will mess your self up." He laughs. Just then the pack including Billy come. "son?" Billy asks. "Yah dad, I'm home." Jacob says. Jacob goes to hug the pack. I go to talk to Charlie. "I can't do it dad." I say. "Bella, we have been over this before. There isn't a choice." He insists. "Maybe, but I can do it. You have taught me dad." I say. "No. Do you know how many people are out there? You can't. I'm sorry Bella." He says. I feel tears coming on. "I told you. I told you this was not a good idea!" I say. I didn't know that everybody had stopped they conversation. "Bella.." Charlie says in a warning voice. "Please just don't, I can't." I sob. "You mean you won't." Charlie says. "You want to know something that I found out?" Charlie asks bitterly. When I don't answer he continues. "John Smith the terrorist has the scars." He says. What does that mean, what number is he? "Do you know?" I ask in a whisper. He shakes his head. "Someone video taped him." He says. "They will come, You are on the internet Bella." HE says. "so? I can fight." I say. "You won't win. You need to change." Charlie says now ignoring that people were watching. "I don't want to. I want to stop lying. I want to stop pretending. Stop pretending that this isn't real Charlie!" I shout. "Its realer than most." I say. "Bella, people will hear!" He hisses. "Like people don't already?" I huff. "Bella, I don't care, you are going to do it. It is your duty." He says. "Duty! This is what this is about? Duty!" I yell. He didn't reply. "Huh hum.." Renee's voice comes in. "Renee." I say. "Hey honey." She smiles. "HI." I say. "Okay, I had plans for later but you seem to be busy now. So I might as well tell you." She starts. Suddenly about 15 mogs come walking up. Then there were two piken along with Setraskus. "Your with them?" Charlie asks. "Yes I am. You surprised?" She asks. "I knew that you were a traitor." I spit. "I am not a traitor." She denies. "Yes you are. You are with them." I say getting mad. "so?" She asks. "You were never in love with Charlie were you?" I ask. "Bella." Charlie glares at me. "Obviously. The only reason I married him is because he said two things, one that he had a daughter. Two, because of my duty." She says. "But them I met his snotty daughter and I found out his secret." She adds. I snort. "Anyways, before I kill you guys, I have a proposal for Charlie." She continues. I roll my eyes. "Join me Charlie." She blurts out. I freeze. I turn to Charlie. "Sorry Renee, I have made up my mind. I have a duty to Bella." He says. I grin. "Come on, we could be partners. We could have everything you ever dreamed of." She says. "Sorry." he spits. "Charlie. We could have a life. We could life freely. NO daughter to bother anyone." She pleads. I look into Charlie's eyes. Was he debating it? I can not lose my cepan. No way. "Stay with me Charlie." I plead. "I need you. Even though we fight you are as much as a dad to me." I say. Charlie looks at me. "Oh Charlie. Face it. Every where you go with Bella, she is ought to get into trouble somewhere." She says. "True." Charlie looks up. "Oh Come on Charlie. You can't honestly be agreeing with her. She is trying to get to you. Can't you see that?" I say. "Bella! You will not talk like that to your mother." He demands. I step back. I see the Pack and the Cullen's all staring at us. "She is not my mother Charlie! You know that!" I yell anger getting to me. "She left you! She is a traitor!" I shout. "I am not a traitor. You know that honey don't you. You belong with me. Don't you Charlie." Renee smiles sweetly. "What about Phil?" He asks. I can't believe that he is buying her crap. "Phil is with another girl. He is a cheating bastard." She says innocently. I knew then that She had gotten to him.

**Jacob pov:  
**Its all to confusing. Why is Renee a traitor. We all know what she did to Charlie. She was a bitch. But why is she a traitor? What is it with all the people with guns. I really can't believe her though. She is making Charlie choose between his ex- wife which he still loved and his daughter. I hope Bella is okay.

**Edward pov:  
** Stupid. I have always been able to read Charlie's mind and Renee's. But now I can't read anyone's but the pack and my family's. I can tell they are all as confused as I am.

**Bella pov:**

"Please Charlie. You need to help me. Please don't be a traitor. I know that we fight. But isn't that what normal family's do?" I plead. "Charlie please." I add. "Do you still love me?" Charlie asks like a deaf man. "Yes Charlie William Swan. I love you more than you can ever imagine. You have no idea how much I love you." She says. I know that she is going to hurt Charlie again. Charlie goes up to Renee to embrace her. I feel tears pooling in my eyes. "Charlie." I cry. "Please no don't." I say argent. He doesn't egnolage me. I feel my legs give away. I start crying. "I am sorry Five. But I have love. Do you know how long its been?" He asks looking at me with pity. "A wise man once told me once, that loric only fall in love once." I mumble. Charlie looks down at me with anger in his eyes. "I told you never to speak of that." He orders. "You said that she was very pretty. Prettier than Renee." I say. "You said that her name was Aquamarine." I continue. I prepared for a long speech. "You told me that she was very hot. You told me how they were the cutest. You told me how he was very fun to watch. You were in love. You said that it was a best family that anyone could every ask for." I start looking up at a sad Charlie. He was remembering. Good. Everyone looks confused. I ignore them. "You said that it was their fault. You told me that you would get revenge first chance you get. You told me that you would never leave me." I take a deep breath. Tears still running down my face. "What happened to that guy. The guy that I would do anything for me. The man that was softy on the outside but fierce worrier in the inside. What happened to the guy that was my guardian. The guy who was all about the duty." I say. I only cry harder when I hear Charlie's answer. "That man died along with the girl who died when her closest friends left her." He says looking down. Renee smirks. "Everyone left you at one point in time. Edward stinkin Cullen along with his family left you a long time ago. Jacob and his pack of mutts left you when he changed. You were a part of his human life. Not his dog life. Edward was a part of your love life. Every one gets heart broken once. But you get three chances in life for it. Thank fully I found it on my first time. Unlike you ET!" I sob. I just lost my cepan. Renee is right. everyone likes to leave me. "Now, I love you Charlie. You have no idea. But right now, this is a certain girl who I need to get ride of." She says as she walks toward me. Edward steps in front of me. "You will not hurt my Wife!" He roars. "She is not your wife. Nor will she ever. Even if she does marry you she will leave you. Because of her Duty!" Renee snears. Edward looks at me. I shake my head. "this is not your fight Edward. You and the Mutts had your fight. Ours will end shortly." Renee glares at me. I need to be strong. I am not going to die. I stand up and wipe my tears from my eyes. "You might think that you are winning Renee. You might be happy that I have lost everything that I cared about. But one thing that I will never lose is hope. When I stop believing then everything is loss and I lose." I say. "YOu might say that you have won because you have power. But you aren't anything." I glare. "Yes I am. I am the best human agent Setraksus has." She snarls. With that I phrase into a white wolf. I lunge at her. I bite her head off in one swift move. Then I am thrown back by Charlie. "YOU KILLED HER! Renee!" He shouts. I instantly put up my shield and phrase back cloths still intact. "You bitch!" he yells and runs up to me. He hits my shield and springs off 5 meters. "I thought you were my cepan!" I yell. I was going to run to him when I remembered that I still had my dress on. I tore it off to revel black leggings and a white tank top. I take my pen that changes into a sword and open it up. I swing the sword around. I go up to Charlie and look at him, killing him will be the hardest thing that I have ever done in my life. "You said you were my cepan. I guess you were wrong." I say. As I am about to swing my sword Charlie says, "Bella? Why are we in the forest. Shouldn't you be getting ready for the wedding?" I shake my head. What! "I ran here after I tripped and fell. Don't you remember? You said that Renee was better and that you weren't going to be my cepan anymore." I explain. "What? No. I would never do that. I have an ego and a duty to go by right?" He smiles. "Wait, you didn't get anything that happened just now?" I ask. "Yes." He says. "Then why did you say all those things?" I ask. "Renee." He sighs and takes the chain from around his neck. He throws it off. I see a miniature stone thing that I have never seen in my life before. He throws it a kilometer away. Then he pulls me into a hug. "I love you five." He smiles. "I love you to Charlie." I say. "Now what do you say. Do you want to fight or run?" He asks. I look at him. "Fight!" I smile. With that I draw a sword and he pulls out his gun. I turn to look at the Pack and the Cullen's. "Take Billy to a safe place." "Leah and Seth, go." Sam says. "All of you need to go." Charlie says. They shake their heads.

* * *

My new story. I know that I haven't updated my story "A Past" today but I had this idea and I just had to write it. Please review!

-Dizzy Sun


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated lately.**

**Chapter two: Bella pov**

"You have to go." I say. "No, we have know idea what I happening but we will fight." Jacob shakes his head. "Go." I say. "No, I am not going anywhere." Leah say. "I said go." Sam shouts. "No, I am staying here with Seth." Leah crosses his arms. "Humph." Sam pouts. Suddenly I hear clashing. I look over to see Charlie fighting a mog. "Charlie! Get back here. you are not going to die on me." I yell. He looks at me. Then he shouts. I rush over. He has a sword sticking out of his Back into his stomach. "Charlie!" Billy yells. Carlisle runs over but I don't let him see Charlie. "Bella." Carlisle says calmly. How could he be so calm. at a time like this?I rip the sword from his back. "No no please." I cry. "Awe! Lost another member." The mog says. "You killed him!" I shout! "Bella." Edward states. I ignore him. I bring my sword up. But someone beats me to killing him. "Put you shield up." The girl spits. I glare. "Do not talk to my Bella like that." Edward says getting into a crouch form. I turn to glare daggers at him. I put my shield up. Suddenly six more teenagers jump out of the forest. They start killing. I smile, they must be the garde. "Bella?" Billy says. I look at him. "Are you okay?" He asks. I nod. "What is happening?" Jacob asks. "I never killed any of the newborns because I wasn't allowed. Not because I can't." I say. I turn around. "I am so sorry." I say to them. I watch as the garde fight. They aren't fighting properly I think. They can do better. "Who is the little girl?" Leah asks me. I follow her gaze to a little girl surrounded my mogs. I know that she Is one of us. I run out of my shield. "Bella!" Jacob, Billy and the Cullen's call. I ignore them. I run over to the mogs. I pick one up with my telekinesis. I throw him away, he turn to ash. I grab another mog and twist off its neck. I use my sword to cut the other two mog like garbage. "Thank you." The little girl thanks me. "No problem. Here. "I say. I take her to my shield. I normally get tired from using my shield. But sense no mogs have tried to get to it, I have lots of energy still. As we run back a mog throws a sword at my back. I yell. The garde look at me. "No Bella!" Edward and Jacob yell. I take the sword out of my back. I give it to the little girl. Defend and protect them." I say to her. She gets into the bubble and goes into a defense position. "What are you doing?" Edward spits. "I am protecting you." The little girl says. "I don't need protecting. We are vampires for goodness sake." Edward says. "Edward." Carlisle puts his hand on Edwards shoulder. "Why did you leave Bella!" Edward strikes. I go over to him. "Edward, you better be quiet!" I hiss. "But Bella, why did she leave you." He asks. I roll my eyes. "She didn't leave me. I want her to protect you guys. You might be tough with newborns, but you aren't part of this fight Edward, the werewolves know what I am talking about. Just listen to them." I spit. I turn my back and look for somewhere to fight. The pain in my back is killing me. I see a girl around a bunch of mogs. she is fighting hard, but then I see a mog take a swipe on my while her back is turned. I run and fight the mog. He is a lot stronger than the others. I know what he is, he is a domino. He is one of the strongest mogs. I start punching and kicking him. He ducks and then throws his sword toward me. I use telekinesis to bring him up. I feel dizzy. The mog turns to ash. Another mog approaches. I turn and he flips me over. I phrase into my wolf and attack him. He looks surprised. After a second he regains his control and he hits me. I yelp and bite his arm. I then fling him to the other side of the woods. I feel even more dizzy. I sway back and forth. "Marina!" I over hear someone say. my world goes back.

**Jacob pov:**

Bella starts fighting. A person with two swords goes up to her. Bella turns around and he flips her over. Then a girl runs over to her. Bella's eyes open and she starts fighting again. "What is happening?" Quil asks confused. "I have no idea." I answer. "Why is there a little girl protecting us?" Sam asks. "I have no idea." Billy answers. "What is wrong with Bella!" Edward sighs frustrated. "Well, she obviously has some explaining to do." I say. "Yah." Alice says. "I wish she let me help him." Carlisle says looking at Charlie's dead body. "I can't believe." Billy says. I go over to hug my dad. "I am sorry." I say. "you have nothing to say sorry for son." Billy says. Sam and Jasper watch as Bella fights. Suddenly a boy with blond hair yells retreat. "Retreat!" Another girl with raven hair yells. Bella and the other run back toward us. "JOHN!" A girl yells. A blond boy who must be John is getting takles by a man. suddenly the man is on fire! "How did that happen?" Embry asks. John gets runs to us. "We need to go." A girl says. "No, I can't leave." Bella says. "Why?" Another boy says. "Because." Bella says looking at Charlie. "He was your cepan?" A tall girl asks. What is a cepan? "yes." Bella says. "Excuse me Bella. But what is a cepan?" Edward asks. "I thought he was your father." Alice says. "Nice acting." A boy with black hair smiles. Bella barley smiles. "SO anyways, I am so sorry about him." The girl with raven hair says. "How about yours?" Bella asks. The teenagers look down. "all of them?" Bella asks. They nod.

**Edward pov:  
**It sucks! I have not idea what is wrong with me. I can't read any other the new comers minds. Their just like Bella's. What is a cepan? Why was she acting? What about the wedding? I am so confused.

* * *

End of chapter 2! What do you think? Please review!

Thx Dizzy Sun


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Bella pov**

I feel bad. All of the garde have been fighting and here I am about to get married. I have been so selfish. "Bella love?" Edward asks. I look at the garde. "I need to tell them Edward." I say to him. "Tell us what?" The little girl asks. "I need to talk to you guys. Till then the wedding is canceled Edward." I say. He looks surprised. "Bella? Why?" He asks. I see Jacob smirk. "You were going to get married?" The girl with raven roots asks. She looks mad. "Sorta." I sigh. "You are a traitor." A blond boy says. I shake my head. "No I am not. Let me explain." I say. "There is nothing to explain." I say. "Really? So are you just going to say that you are not a traitor? Are you just going to be a bitch?" The boy with black hair asks. "No, as you recall Edward. I have asked to become immortal for along time. AS you recall the only reason I married you is because you promised me that I could be immortal." I sigh. Edward looks confused. "Immortal?" Jacob asks. I nod. "Charlie wanted it. If I became immortal then we would be way stronger." I sigh. "I don't get it." Edward said. I turn to him. "I am sorry Edward." I say. "You think I am your mate. You think I am you lover." I say. "I am neither." I add after a minute of silence. "If I were truly your mate than you would not be able to leave me for such a long time." I say. "The garde look confused. "But Bella love." He says. I ignore him. "I was marrying him for your behave. Charlie said that it would be better. He told me that I needed to do this. If we have an immortal Loric on our side, then we will win." I say. "Wait, so you were going to leave him?" The blond boy asks. "No, I would take him with me." I say. "Bella." Edward says. "I am so sorry Edward." I say. "Now, I need to learn your names." I say. "Okay, I'm four. You can call me john Smith." He says. "My legacies are Lumen, Animal talk, healing and telekinesis." He continues. "I am six. That us all you call me." She says at Four or John. "why? How about Maren?" He asks. She glares. "Why no Elizabeth." He asks crossing his arms. She gets up and stormes out. The Black haired laughs and hits john on the back. "Way to go Johnny boy! I am rubbing off on you. Don't worry Marina, I am working on eight." He says. The Marina girl looks horrified. "Anyways, her legacies are Control of the elements, telekinesis and invisibility." He says. "Wow. Do you stalk her or something dude?" A boy asks. John shakes his head. "I am seven. YOu can call me marina. My legacies are Healing like John, Telekinesis, I can see in the dark, and breathe under water." She says. "I am eight. I have teleportation and telekinesis as legacies." Eight says. " I am the great Nine. I have the legacies of telekinesis, animal talk like Johnny boy and anti gravity." Nine smirks. "Okay its my turn now!" I smile. "I am five. You can call my Bella. My full name is Isabella Marie Swan." I say. "My legacies include Telekinesis, shield and shape shifter." I explain. "Bella, love. What's wrong?" Edward asks. I turn to him. "Edward. When I told you that I wasn't happy to see you in Italy. I also told you not to kill yourself. But Alice wouldn't let it happen. No, she dragged me into the newborns mess. I stopped loving you then. I only was with you because Charlie liked the idea of being immortal. I had already developed my first two legacies. All I needed was telekinesis." I say to him. "I am sorry Edward. But I will not marry you." With that I turned around to the garde. "So what now?" I ask. "Well they won't go away. so we might as well go some where." Nine says. "I have a house." I pipe. "Great. We need to train badley. After everything with sekuras we need to train. He is working with the FBI as you should know." Six says who has now returned. I nod. "I know. I am eighteen for goodness shake. I am not a child." I sneer. She rolls her eyes. "Sekruras also developed a whip to take away you legacies with." John says. "Really?" I ask. He nods. "Okay, lets go." I say. "How about your wedding?"  
Ella asks. "Duty comes first." I sigh. "bella." Edward says. I can tell that he is close to tears. _"_I am so sorry Edward. Really. I am. But when I told you in Italy. I wasn't kidding." I say. I turn to Jacob. "Now you know why I didn't give into you. I would end up breaking your heart. At least this way the only heart I am breaking is mine. Edward, you also have eternity. You can find love. I believe that Alice said that she saw that your mate was here somewhere. I think you should go find her." I say. With that I leave with the Garde.

* * *

Do you think I should end this? I don't know. If you want me to continue I will. Please review! I am going off to camp soon, so I won't be updating for a whole week.

thx

-Dizzy Sun


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Jacobs pov**

Bella is leaving. That is all that is in my mind. She did love me. She was different. She was like me. Supernatural. But now she is leaving. The only way she didn't show love is so i didn't get hurt as much. But i already was. She knew. She hurt but she continued. And Charlie. he just died. Now what? I need to go after her. I Race down to catch up with her before anyone could stop me. "Bella!" I called. Bella turns. "Please don't leave." I say. "Bella, i love you. You can't leave me or Edward." I say. "I..." Bella starts.

**Bella pov:**

****This is all my fault. If only i wasn't like this. If only i was human, my life would be much simpler. "I.." I hesitate. "Please Bella." Jacob says. I look at the Garde. They nod. I smile at Jacob. "Jacob, the last few years with you and Edward and the pack have been the best times of my life. Even if i was in the middle of a fight between Vampires and Doggies. I have had so much fun. My life was complete. But i forgot about my purpose in life. My destiny. If i let that go, i will let a whole planet down." I sigh. "But Bella. I love you. You can't leave me. Let me come with you." Jacob says. It looks like he is about to cry. "Please don't cry." I sigh. "You can't come with us. You could die. The pack needs their Alpha." I say. "I am not the alpha, Sam is." He reminds me. "Jacob, i love you guys. But face it. I never had a life until now. I never lived until a few years ago. But i forgot. I can't forget." I say. "Bella." Six says. "Look, i need to go. I love all of you. You have no idea. But this is the side of me that you will never see." I say. With that i turn my back. "Please." Jacob sobs. "Do me a favour and live." I say. "Bella, you can't leave me. I imprinted on you.' he blurts out. I freeze. "Then i can't leave you." I say. "Bella, we need to leave." John says. "He imprinted on me." I say. A tear drops from my eyes. "I have no idea what that is." Ella whispers. "I need to stay." I say. "No you can't. You can't be a traitor." Nine yells. "I won't be a traitor." I say. I stop to think. Maybe this will work. I could train and we could have a base in forks. But then we can fight else where. I think. yah that could work. I explain my plan tot he group. "No." Nine, four and Six yell. "Please?" Ella asks. Six and four give in tot he younger girl. "Hell no. We need to keep moving." Nine shouts. "Nine you outnumbered here dude." eight says. Nine huffs. "Okay, we can stay here." I smile. Jacob hugs me. With that we all go to Charlie's house. Well now mine i guess. i have a lot of work a head of me. I will not lose. Me and the garde with win. Jacob and my friends with be with me. I will win. We will not lose. We will not back down. I have seen regret, sorrow, lose, rejection. I have seen it all. I know what it feels like. And i will not stop until i get revenge. The garde have united. We are stronger together. We will win. We are one.

the end!

* * *

How do you like the ending? Sorry i haven't updated lately! Please review!

Thx Dizzy sun


End file.
